The Chase
by remember-nomore
Summary: Tara and Lindsey have a quiet interlude where he makes a life altering choice


She stepped out of the cab, adjusted her flared corded corduroy pants and walked towards the demon bar; smiling at the door man she passed. "Hey Simon, is it busy tonight?" She asked; looking up at the dark skinned horned Kaliff Demon.

"He's here so you know it is. Your usual place is waiting."

"Thanks." She walked in and took her jacket off to reveal a long sleeved split neck army green shirt.

She could hear him as she walked down the stairs and once at the foot of the steps, she stopped to look at him as he played.

_He said you could hear it in his voice  
__And see it on his face  
__You left him with no choice  
__But to leave you for  
__The chase_

She bit her lip as she continued her walk to her now regular table. It was the same every time she came there; a table for two over by the stage, though she always sat alone. Maybe tonight would be different; then again she said that everytime she was here.

Placing her jacket on the back of her chair, she sat down. The waiter came by, placed a drink in front of her and she turned and looked over towards the bar, waving her thanks to the handsome green demon.

Turning back around she smiled and took a sip of her sea breeze. It was what he always sent to her.

Caritas was an almost nightly thing for Tara since she moved to L.A. after she and Willow parted ways. It broke her heart to leave Sunnydale but she knew it was for the greater good. It was best that she and Willow both start new without running into each other and being a constant reminder to the other.

Dawn was heartbroken that Tara was leaving but she understood; especially now that she and Tara kept in contact via email.

She looked up at the stage and watched as the man with the southern accent sang. She came nearly every night he was here. She never really had a chance to speak with him face to face and she chalked that up to nerves and the fact that she was too shy. That was her excuse.

Glancing over at the empty chair across from her, she sipped her drink, getting the nerve, like almost every night, to get up there and sing.

That's how they talked. They sang to each other. She could always feel his eyes on her as she sang. They never spoke face to face and part of her was glad. She feared it would ruin what they had.

Their flirting and a courtship of sorts through the songs they sang on stage… at times it was like it was the two of them were singing to each other and nobody was in the club; not even the Kwaini demon that always gave her a look.

The owner of the club, Lorne, a reader of sorts, had always told her to take her chances and just go up to talk to him.

:_Few Weeks earlier_:

_"But, what if the attraction and everything is gone once we actually speak to one and other?"_

_"Peaches, sometimes you just need to take the bull by the horns and let life take you on the ride you're meant to be on." He always smiled at her and called her the sweetest names._

_"My past though…I'm not your run of the mill average girl. What if I'm not what he's looking for?"_

_"Not everyone has such a rosy past, kitten. I see people's souls and destiny's and I know yours and I know his."_

_"What if…"_

_"What if you never have the courage to just go and say something to him and one day he's not here? What are you going to do then?"_

He was right. That was the hard part. She hated to admit it but Lorne was right. She had to just go up and talk to him.

Nodding her head, she promised herself before the night was over, she would talk to him.

A tap on the shoulder knocked her out of her thoughts. Tara turned and looked up at some sort of scaly demon that she wasn't sure of the name of. "You're up."

Tara nodded and handed him the music as she went up to the now empty stage and sat down at the microphone.

_It seems like  
Out of nowhere  
I'm coming apart  
Nothing could've saved me  
You went straight for my heart  
When I've almost had enough  
Something about you draws me back again  
When I've almost given up  
Something about you pulls me in_

She sang and even with her eyes closed she could tell he was watching her like he always did. Finishing up, she opened her eyes and stood to walk back to her table by the corner of the stage, stopping short when she saw the chair across from her seat was taken…by him.

Tara took a deep breath and walked to her table, sitting down quietly and placing her hands in her lap.

They stared at each other for a few moments before he spoke to her. He licked his lips, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "You have a beautiful voice." He had a beautiful speaking voice, kind of raspy in a way and there was a strong hint of an accent, possibly Texan.

"Thank you." She swallowed hard. "So do you."

"I know. I see you almost every time I'm here." Tara looked down at her hands, not knowing what to say. She was afraid he thought she was a freak or something.

"I always look for you when I come in. I'm glad you come." He reached out and put his hands on hers and looked into her eyes.

"I've seen you here for months and I've heard you sing. I feel like I've known you. It's haunted me but I don't know your name."

"Tara," she whispered as she looked into his piercing blue eyes. Her heart fluttered, she felt the same way. Like they knew each others souls but not their mortal names.

"That's a beautiful name darlin'. It's so nice to finally speak to you Tara. I'm Lindsey." He smiled.

She felt weak when he spoke; his accent was soft and knew just where to pull at her. "It's nice to meet you Lindsey." They looked at each other for a few moments. Before either of them could speak again they were interrupted.

"You're up."

Lindsey looked up and nodded, then looked at Tara with a wink and smile. "I'll be back…"

She smiled as he walked up onto the stage and put on his guitar again. He looked at her when he sang.

_But if you could see her walk across a crowded room  
Then you would understand why I go insane  
The way she glistens in the moonlight  
The way she outshines the star brighter than any sun  
Well angels are singing in my head again  
And I don't mind saying that sometimes I understand  
I'm writing this lullaby_

She lowered her head and blushed, more touched then embarrassed; she took a deep breath and looked up as he continued his song, he was amazing when he played, he had a presence that just pulled at her.

Finishing the song he put down his guitar and walking back over to the table.

One of the waiters brought over his usual drink of choice, T&T. He smiled and sat back down across from her.

"That was amazing."

"Thanks darlin'."

She nervously bit her lip and looked down at their hand's he was running his fingers over hers. He looked up at her and smiled. "Why don't we get out of here, talk and get to know each other outside of song. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like something I've wanted to hear for months."

**Authors Note:**_ Lindsey's sings 'Crazy in Love' & 'The Chase' by KANE. Tara sings 'Falling' by Mindy Smith_


End file.
